The Calon Series: Short and Sweetheart
by MufflerVon
Summary: Two stories in one. Emma's birthday then Regina's birthday. Sugary sweet as usual, sorry.


Short and Sweetheart

**Emma's birthday**

Emma had spent many birthdays alone. Not really on her own. Foster families, foster homes, friends, work colleagues, prison inmates that one time; lots of people around her, but never really with her. Never celebrating her special day, just marking it, acknowledging it. Hence, Emma didn't really do her birthday. She remembered the date, acknowledged it, but then moved on with her day. She hadn't put any thought into this year's birthday. Yes, her circumstances had changed, things were definitely different, but…..

Emma woke later than normal. Calon had been sleeping better and it was a Sunday, so she had a day off and no alarm call. She came round slowly, stretching cat like and rolled over onto her back. The blue helium balloon tied to the foot of the bed caught her attention, as did the little note hanging from it, written in Regina's beautiful looped script. 'Meet us in the living room. Come on!"

Emma quickly used the bathroom and changed into some long pyjama bottoms instead of the boy shorts she usually slept in. Coming down the stairs, Emma could hear Henry's excited giggles and Regina trying to shush him. Emma put on her 'wow I can't believe you did this, I'm so surprised face'.

When she opened the door, she didn't need to prepare her face. She was genuinely surprised. There was a huge banner strung over the fireplace, obviously painted by Henry, saying Happy Birthday Ma. Helium balloons were tied to furniture all around the room. More balloons covered the floor. In the middle of the floor sat Henry and Regina, with Calon on her lap. In front of them was a huge pile of garishly wrapped presents. And on top of all that Henry and Regina were singing happy birthday. Regina's beautiful singing voice was covered quite nicely by Henry's enthusiastic, but very loud singing. Emma grinned at them, even as she felt tears coming to her eyes. Henry shot up and ran at her, squeezing her middle. "Happy birthday Ma, I didn't think you were ever going to wake up, come on", and he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the presents. As she sat down she leaned over to Regina and just as their lips were about to meet Henry noticed. "Aw Ma, come on, just open your presents, none of that mushy stuff". Emma brushed her lips against Regina's cheek and looked at Henry, "Well it is my birthday kid" and shrugged her shoulders. Turning back to Regina she pressed their lips together. Her tongue nudged against Regina's bottom lip as she cupped her face between her hands. Twin moans came from the women, and as much as both of them would have liked to have taken the kiss on much further and seen exactly where it would have gone, they were mindful of their sons being in the room, one of whom became hideously embarrassed at any form of affection his parents threw at each other.

Emma sat back down, after kissing Calon's head. She looked at the presents and grinned – Regina thought she looked so much like Henry when she did that – and then asked "are these really all for me? I've never seen so many presents!" Henry started bouncing on his knees. "Open them, just open them" and with that he picked up the nearest one and pushed it into her hands.

Long minutes later, cards and presents had been opened. Some CDs, a new shirt, a gorgeous pair of boots, a new winter hat and a box set of the Indiana Jones movies. But her favourite present by far was the one she was holding. It was a silver photo frame, with tiny hearts engraved at intervals around it. The photo inside was one similar to the photo inside Regina's locket. Except this one had been taken by a professional. Regina, Henry and Calon were all wearing blue jeans and white t-shirts against a white background. Regina sat on the floor with her legs wide open. Sat between those legs against her chest, was Henry and in his crossed legs sat Calon. All three were grinning at the camera, arms wrapped around waists, except for Calon who was reaching his arms out as if reaching for Emma. The final detail to the photo was Calon's alphabet blocks just to the left of Regina's left foot. They spelt out 'we love Ma'. Emma kept touching her fingers to the faces on the photograph, then down to the bricks on the floor. Regina and Henry sat silently watching Emma, not really sure whether to interrupt, or even what to say.

Emma looked up and smiled at her family. She carefully set the frame down on top of the rest of her presents and held her arms about to them. Henry flung himself at her, knocking her to the floor and lying on top of her as she held him. She looked over his shoulder and motioned for Regina and Calon to join them. Regina placed Calon lying on Emma's shoulder and then lay on the floor next to Emma, one hand rubbing up and down henrys back, the other in Emma's hair, smoothing it away from her face.

"You know, I knew this birthday would be the best one ever. It's the first where I've had family, any family really. But you're _my_ family. Two amazing sons, one beautiful girlfriend. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday. But then you did all this, the decorations, the presents, especially that photo. I'm gonna put that on my desk in work, so that you're all there with me. For the first time ever, I'm happy on my birthday. Thank you so much guys, this has been wonderful". Emma kissed her three favourite people.

As Emma broke off her kiss from Regina, Regina held her head and stopped her moving. "Honey, this is just the start". Emma frowned at her. "What do you mean more? I've had the most awesome presents!" Regina laughed. "We have a special breakfast prepared, all your favourites. Then when Calon has his nap, Henry would like to watch one of your DVDs with you. Then this afternoon, Ruby, Mary-Margaret and some others are coming over for a bbq and then this evening, we're going to the circus." As Regina spoke, Emma's mouth fell open, stunned at the lengths they were going to for her birthday. "But…it's not like it's a special birthday or anything. You don't need to go to all that trouble for me". Regina laughed again, "Oh Emma, your birthday may not be a special one. But _you_ are special. We love you and we'll take every opportunity we can to show you. And your birthday is a great excuse! So, Henry" and she looked at him and tapped his back, "take your brother into the kitchen and put him in his bouncer and we'll get breakfast started". Henry struggled out with his brother. Emma went to sit up but was pushed back down by Regina's hand on her chest. Regina swung her leg over and lowered her face down to Emma's. "Not so fast lover" she smirked. "I haven't told you about the _rest_ of the day". Emma smiled, her eyebrows raised. "We come home from the circus, put our boys to bed and then come back in here for a glass of wine. We'll play some soft music, we'll have a slow dance and then we'll go upstairs and I'll make you smile all night!" she was practically purring as she said the past part. Emma grinned already anticipating what the night would bring. "Can I have a sneak preview?" Regina and Emma's mouths met hungrily. The room filled with moans and whimpers and tongues met, lips separated and joined again and again. Hands moved across well known skin…..

"MOM"

"MA"

"Stop what you're doing in there and come and make breakfast".

Emma and Regina pulled apart, gasping for breath and laughing.

**Regina's birthday**

Regina had got up at her normal time. Calon would be awake within minutes and no doubt, Henry would need to be nagged out of bed to get ready for school. The only thing that struck her as different was the lack of Emma Swan in the bed. Emma was great at getting up with Calon in the night and taking him out of the room so that Regina wasn't disturbed. But there was Calon in his crib. So where was Emma? Regina threw on her robe and went to the bathroom. No Emma. She checked Henry's room on her way downstairs and moved into the kitchen. There on the worktop was a little note.

_Had a call at 4.00am to a break in on the other side of town. See you when I can. x_

Regina put the note back down and started her morning routine. Calon was shuffling in his crib by the time she got back upstairs and she lifted him up on her way to get Henry up for school. An hour later, breakfast was done, Henry was on his way to school and Calon and Regina were dressed ready for the day. But what a crappy day.

It was Regina's birthday and not one mention had been made of it!

By lunch time, Regina had gone through anger, disappointment and sadness and had landed squarely at resignation. Henry had ignored her birthday over the last few years. He was just a boy and how was he to understand the hurt that came with your only loved one brushing your special day aside. But she had felt sure that this year would be different. She had Emma now. Even if Henry hadn't been bothered, surely Emma would have done something?

After Calon's nap, Regina decided they needed some fresh air. She would take the baby to the diner and treat herself to something sweet and big. It was her birthday after all. She had Calon ready when the front door swung open. "Regina, where are you?" Regina picked up Calon heading towards Emma's voice. This was it; Emma was back, looking for her. This is when her birthday would begin. She grinned as she saw Emma come bounding towards her. Emma held out her arms and took Calon, swinging him into the air above her head. "How's my gorgeous boy today then eh?" and smothered his face with raspberry kisses. She looked over at Regina. "I've got a few hours, do you fancy taking him to the park in the forest? Be good to get a bit of fresh air" Emma looked at her expectantly and Regina realised she needed to reply. "Ummm, yeah sure. You go get him in the car and I'll put some shoes on". Emma bounded out of the door with their son and Regina sat on the bottom stair to put on her flats. So they _had_ forgotten then. She tried not to feel bitter at all the work she had put into Emma's birthday, all the excitement that Henry had showed at spoiling Emma. She just felt sad that they hadn't cared enough to even get her a card.

Regina was silent as they drove towards the forest. Emma was babbling on about the break-in that morning, but really Regina barely heard a word she said. It was only when Emma stopped the car and went to get Calon out that Regina really looked around and took notice of where they were. "Emma, this isn't the playground, why are we here?" Emma rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious and grabbed Regina's hand with her free one. As she stumbled forward, Regina was sure she should have been listening to Emma in the car. She had probably said where they were going, having changed her mind without consulting Regina first and now that they were here, and Regina really had no idea where _here _was , she didn't feel she could argue without alerting Emma to the fact that she had been ignoring her. So she just followed where Emma pulled her keeping her eyes down so that she wouldn't fall over the exposed roots and fallen twigs and small branches that Emma appeared to be leaping over like a deer!

Her need to look down meant that when Emma got them to the clearing, it really was a massive surprise to hear Emma and Henry shout "SURPRISE!"

Strung through the trees were fairy lights. A huge blanket covered the floor and some tea lights were off to the one side. A picnic basket was set to the side of it and a feast was laid out next to it on the blanket. And right in the middle of the blanket were presents, professionally wrapped in gold and silver with bows and ribbons.

And Regina promptly burst into tears.

Calon was almost thrown at Henry in Emma's attempt to comfort Regina. She gathered Regina in her arms and held her tight. Rocking her back and forth until she could feel Regina's breathing calming down. Emma pulled back a little and looked at her. "I'm sorry Regina. I know exactly why you're crying and I'm sorry. We thought we were being amazing at not telling you what we were doing so it would be a brilliant surprise. But we've made you feel like we'd forgotten and don't care haven't we?" Regina sniffed and tried not to show that Emma had guessed correctly, but it was written all over her face. Emma looked despondent. Regina now turned into the comforter. "Just hold me please Emma. Just hold me tight. I love you". Emma pulled her back tighter and continued to shuffle her around, as Henry and Calon watched silently. Emma hummed as they moved around and before long Regina was trying to suppress a smile as she recognised the tune. When Emma began to sing very quietly directly into her ear, Regina couldn't stop the smile. "It must be love, love, love….." Regina pushed at her one shoulder and laughed "Stop trying to make that 'our' song. It doesn't matter how many times to sing it at, sorry, _to_ me; I'm never going to accept that as our song". Emma laughed with her, she had heard the same thing time and again, but it didn't stop her trying! "Come on beautiful" Emma ran her hand down Regina's arm until she held her hand, "come and celebrate your birthday".

Regina's mood lifted instantly. She opened presents and cards. She ate all her favourite foods. She blew out candles on her birthday cake. She drank champagne. And she played with her family.

As it got dark, they lay down on the blanket and looked up at the stars. Regina laid her head on Emma's stomach and put Calon across her chest. Henry then laid his head on Emma's lap and after a moment of listening to the night sounds, Emma started to point out stars and constellations and as she did, she explained the stories behind them. After a little while, Henry nodded off and Calon had been sleeping since Regina lay down with him. Quietly and carefully she got up and put Calon on the blanket next to Henry. She moved back to Emma, putting her forearms either side of Emma's head and laying over her chest. Neither woman spoke, just gazing at each other. Emma eventually broke the silence.

"Would it be really corny if I said….you look so beautiful in the moonlight?" Regina smiled and dropped her eyes, embarrassed at Emma's words. "Hey Queen, I mean it. You're stunning! I look at you and I can't believe how lucky I am. All the crap I've been through in my life, all the stupid decisions, all the wrong choices and I've still ended up with the woman of my dreams. I don't know what I did to get this lucky, but I know that I'm gonna do anything and everything I can to make sure that I get to keep you and make you happy. I love you so much Regina". As she spoke, her voice became more emotional. She was afraid she might cry. "Are you happy Regina? Do _I _make you happy?"

"Oh darling, do you really need to ask? I have _never _been happier than I am now. I've made mistakes too, Emma. I've made bad decisions. And I don't deserve any of this happiness and yet I've got it and I'm desperate to hold onto it. Once upon a time all I ever wanted was to be happy. Henry coming into my life gave me happiness, but there was always _something_ missing, something I just couldn't seem to grasp hold of. Then you came along and you drove me up the wall and somehow, somewhere along the way…. I fell hard and heavy for you and….. I'm so happy with you Emma. You and Calon and Henry; you are my happiness."

Regina looked down at her two sleeping boys. "As wonderful at this moment is, I think we had better get the boys home. It's getting late and Henry has school in the morning". They started to put everything back into the basket when Regina stopped what she was doing and glared at Emma. "How much school did Henry miss to do this? School wasn't over when you picked me up and Henry was already here when we arrived. You can't just pull him out of school, even if this was a lovely thing for you all to do". Emma put her hand over Regina's hand that was clenching the basket as she tried not to get angry. "Relax Regina. I spoke to Mary Margaret. He only missed one lesson and it was catch-up math. He's already well ahead in the subject, but she's given me the work that they were doing in class and I've promised he will do it all. I wouldn't just take him out of school Regina, not without making sure that he wouldn't miss anything. But this was important. We wanted to do something special for you." She shuffled closer to Regina. "Because we love you so much" and she grinned up at Regina.

"You know, one day, that grin won't get you out of the trouble you've got yourself into. And stop fluttering your eyelashes at me Swan….."


End file.
